Blood Lust
by altaira verantca
Summary: AU dimana vampir, penyihir, dan semacamnya itu eksis. Dimana Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga merupakan pasangan vampir yang hanya saling bersumber satu sama lainnya. Dimana Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi seorang penjaga krematorium. Percayalah, ini bukan tentang pembakaran mayat yang kehabisan darah.
1. Darah Pertama : Temu dan Permintaan

**Kuroko no Basket © T****a****datoshi Fujimaki**

**Blood Lust ****© altaira verantca**

**Rated : ****M**

**Genre (s) : Romanc****e | Supernatural**

**Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya ****| Aomine Daiki | Kagami Taiga**

**Words : 3847 words**

**.**

_._

_**Summary :**__ AU dimana vampir, penyihir, dan semacamnya itu eksis. Dimana Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga merupakan pasangan vampir yang hanya saling bersumber satu sama lainnya. Dimana Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi seorang penjaga krematorium. Percayalah, ini bukan tentang pembakaran mayat yang kehabisan darah._

**.**

**.**

_Does blood taste like blood to you? Or does it taste like something else now, like orange juice or something?__ (Cassandra Clare, City of Glass)_

**.**

**.**

"Tidak akan cukup. Aku bersumpah semua yang kau hisap tidak akan cu—arghh! Daiki!"

"Diamlah, Taiga. Aku belum selesai…."

"Kau mau membunuhk—jangan menggigit di tempat lain! Demi Tuhan, Daiki! Gigitanmu akan bertahan lebih dari seminggu!"

Tidak ada balasan malas yang terdengar sekarang, hanya suara decakan basah dan nafas memburu yang mengisi ruangan remang itu. Satu seruput halus namun rakus, dua engahan udara yang nyaris basah dan berat oleh kebutuhan, tiga derit kayu yang bergesekan berantakan dengan lantai, dan dua pasang tangan yang saling serang-menahan satu sama lain.

"…selesai?" tanya sebuah suara bosan, ada setitik nada lelah disana. Entah lelah karena bosan atau lelah karena tubuhnya yang mulai menuntut oksigen.

"_Gochisousama deshita~_," balasnya, dengan suara yang lebih dalam. Lebih berat. Lebih puas daripada suara yang pertama, namun tetap saja terdengar lapar.

Pemilik suara bosan itu bergerak, mendorong sosok yang sejak tadi berlutut memerangkap tubuhnya dan kini masih sibuk menjilati tetesan cairan hangat-kental-lengket yang mengalir perlahan dari dua lubang di sisi lehernya ke cekungan yang terbentuk dari tulang selangka dan otot pundaknya. "Menyingkirlah, Daiki. Kau lagi-lagi menghisap terlalu banyak darahku."

"Hm? Kau yakin ingin aku menyingkir, Taiga?" lidahnya tidak lagi mengecap besi di kulit yang ia sambangi, namun tetap saja otot tak bertulang itu menari pelan-cepat-menggoda di sepanjang tonjolan dari tulang selangka pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku yakin bukan itu yang kau pikirkan saat aku menghisap darahmu tadi."

"Kau membuatku capek, Daiki. Menyingkirlah," kali ini Kagami Taiga, pemuda yang nada suaranya sudah berubah dari bosan menjadi jengkel, mendorong dada pemuda lain yang entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan kedua tangan gelap berototnya mulai menggerayangi panggulnya. "Tidak untuk malam ini, Daiki. Tidak."

"Ayolah, Taiga. Aku cukup bersemangat untuk malam ini," mata tajam Kagami dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang bibir yang sudah berbentuk seringai. Satu seringai khas ketika vampir biru di hadapannya ini ingin melakukan sebuah rekreasi pribadi.

"Tidak."

"Satu ronde pun?"

"Kau. Tidak. Pernah. Puas. Hanya. Dengan. Satu. Ronde. Ahomine. Daiki. Sekarang menyingkirlah!"

"Baiklah. _Blowjob?"_

"AHOMINE!" sengaja, dan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, ia menendang tengah selangkangan pasangannya dengan menggunakan lututnya. Membuat pemuda berkulit gelap dan berambut biru tua itu meringis kecil sebelum akhirnya tertawa puas.

"Ya-ya-ya~ Seperti itulah Taiga yang kusukai," seringainya kembali, lebih lebar dari yang awal, setelah ia usai tertawa. "Nah, kalau kehabisan darah membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak, aku dapat melakukanmu sendiri, Taiga.

Dua pasang alis kembar Kagami bertaut, menyatakan ketidaksukaannya akan tingkah liar-kekanakan-egois _partner_ sekaligus pasangannya ini. Matanya melirik ke luar jendela, menimbang berapa lama waktu yang ia punya—atau mereka punya tepatnya.

"Hanya sampai langit mulai bergaris kuning," gumamnya, pasrah meski tidak menutupi kesalnya.

"Itu masih satu jam sebelum fajar!"

"Karena itu kau harus berhenti, Ahomine! Dalam keadaan kurang darah seperti ini, aku tidak akan berkutik begitu pagi datang!"

"Ya-ya-ya… kita akan mencari sumber lagi nanti malam. Aku mengerti," gerutu Aomine, meski bibirnya sudah kembali berpetualang di dada bidang Kagami.

"Shh…tidak bisakah kita mendapatkan yang permanen? Untuk beberapa bulan setidaknya."

"Rasanya tidak pas. Aku tidak mau meminum darah tengik yang sama selama beberapa bulan."

"Nghh—hei!" menarik nafas dalam, pasrah saat merasakan jari-jari berkapal Aomine mulai menyerang kulitnya, "kau selalu membunuh mereka pada akhirnya."

Aomine sengaja menggigit kulit di tengah dada Kagami dengan menggunakan gigi serinya lalu menghisapnya hingga kulit putih itu berubah menjadi keunguan, kemudian ia duduk dan menatap sosok di bawahnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya menyimpan sumber yang bahkan tidak memuaskan lidahmu, Taiga. Mereka hanya seperti air mineral botolan yang perlu kau buang," gumamnya, dengan suaranya yang terasa menggelap, sembari tangannya yang cakap mulai melucuti bawahannya sendiri.

"…yah…. Setidaknya air mineral itu bisa kau bagi denganku, kan?"

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda membawa tubuh itu ke krematorium nanti?"

Kagami Taiga berani bersumpah demi segala dewa, dewi, nama tuhan, atau segala perkaranya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa kemunculan dari pemilik suara ringan itu. Tidak, bukan ringan dalam arti enteng, ceria, dan menyenangkan, tapi _ringan_. Ringan bagaikan udara; tidak tampak, namun ada.

"Vampir-_san_?" suara itu lagi, seolah membangunkan Kagami.

"…ya?" hanya itu respon terpintar yang dapat ia bangun. Matanya masih terkunci dengan dua bola mata yang secerah langit biru musim panas, hidung tajamnya masih mengendus aroma vanilla tipis yang entah bagaimana menghangatkan dadanya, kedua telinganya hanya dapat mendapatkan kedataran dari tiap vokal yang diutarakan dari sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

"Setelah anda selesai dengan makan malam anda, yang sebenarnya aku berharap anda melakukannya dengan lebih bijaksana lain kali, bisakah anda membawa tubuh yang telah tidak bernyawa di tangan anda itu ke krematorium kota?" Kagami saat ini masih belum tahu bahwa arti kalimat panjang yang diutarakan dari pemuda ini adalah ekspresi nyaris jengkelnya.

"Ah, ya. Baiklah."

"Serta tolong bersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang anda hisap dan tercecer di aspal—juga dinding, kalau anda tidak keberatan tentunya."

Kagami melirik ke tanah—ke aspal tepatnya—juga ke dinding dimana tubuh itu bersandar, mendapati bercak-bercak darah tidak beraturan juga beberapa noda cipratan tajam disana. Membersihkannya? Yang benar saja?! Kenapa seorang manusia tidak jelas di hadapannya ini harus memintanya untuk member—

"Vampir-_san_?"

"Setelah dari krematorium, kan?"

"Ya. Setelah dari krematorium. Anda bisa mengambil alat-alat pembersih di krematorium kalau mau, pintu kecil di samping pembakar."

"…ah, ya… Terima kasih…?"

"Sama-sama. Dan selamat malam, Vampir-_san._"

Ucapan selamat malam itu menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan mereka. Akhir dari pertemuan mereka. Yang pertama.

Malam itu Kagami Taiga masih tidak bisa menghilangkan warna biru langit cerah itu dari pikirannya, juga wangi vanila manis yang entah bagaimana menenangkannya. Meski warna merah darah mendominasi pandangannya malam itu, juga bau pinus karbol menyesaki lubang hidungnya sampai fajar. Kesan pertama dalam beberapa menit itu terlalu kuat.

Sangat kuat hingga ia tidak bisa mengabaikan bunyi aliran darah yang berdesir sejak tadi.

Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh pemuda kecil berambut dan bermata sewarna dengan biru langit cerah musim panas.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang, Vampir-_san_."

Kagami nyaris melempar lobak yang ia pegang ketika suara itu kembali menyapanya—yang malah mengagetkan pemuda tua penjual sayur dan beberapa pembeli lain di sekitar pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kau—! Bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang biasa saja?!"

"Aku hanya menyapa anda," balasnya kalem, sembari mulai memilih tomat, "kau juga makan?" matanya melirik ke arah lobak yang dipegang oleh Kagami.

Kagami masih sempat mendengus sebelum menatap lobak di tangannya, menimbangnya ragu. "Aneh?"

Pemuda biru muda itu mengabaikannya, hanya membayar tomat, jagung, dan beberapa sayuran lainnya. Setelah ia memasukkan semua sayur-mayur itu ke tas belanja, baru ia menghadap ke arah Kagami. "Tidak umum. Ah, kau bisa memasak _kabocha_, Vamp—"

"Kagami Taiga, namaku. Dan aku bisa memasak _kabocha_." Matanya awas mengawasi sekeliling kalau-kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Ia bisa dibunuh di tempat kalau ketahuan adalah seorang vampir.

Sebuah dusta jika Kagami tidak merasakan degup jantungnya yang menjadi cepat ketika pemuda di hadapannya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis yang nyaris tidak kentara di wajah datarnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuharap kau berkenan membantuku mengolah dan menikmati makan malam hari ini, Kagami-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa memasak _kabocha._"

Diam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kagami mengangguk.

Pertemuan kedua mereka berakhir dengan makan malam bersama.

**.**

"Kuroko?"

"Ya, Kagami-_kun_?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

Kagami menarik nafas panjang, menekan-nekan ringan pelipisnya. "Kau tinggal di krematorium?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di belakang krematorium, Kagami-_kun_," jawabnya datar, tangannya sibuk dengan sebuah pena dan beberapa kertas.

"Tunggu. Apakah tidak ada tempat tinggal yang lebih baik daripada di belakang krematorium?!"

Kini Kuroko yang menghela nafas, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kagami, melepaskan kacamatanya, dan menatap warna merah cerah di hadapannya. "Aku penjaga krematorium ini, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami terdiam sejenak. "Kau yang membakar tubuh wanita yang kapan hari itu?"

"Ya."

"Juga pria gendut yang minggu lalu?"

"Ya."

"Kemudian juga tubuh yang—"

"Ya, Kagami-_kun._ Lima mayat dalam dua minggu terakhir ini, aku semua yang membakarnya," Kuroko sendiri sebenarnya nyaris tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi kenalan barunya itu.

"Ah… itu… Maaf sudah merepotkan," ujar Kagami, membungkuk canggung.

Kuroko bergeming, hanya dua detik sebelum ia akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya.

Menyadari keheningan yang ada, Kagami mendongak. Hanya untuk mendapati pemuda berambut biru muda itu menahan tawanya. "…kenapa kau tertawa, Kuroko?"

"Aku tidak tertaw—pff…. "

"Kau tertawa, Kuroko! Kau tertawa!"

"Tidak," kembali menatap Kagami, dengan wajah datarnya, dengan kedua tangan tertumpuk rapi di atas pahanya. "Lihat wajahku ini, kan? Aku tidak tertawa."

"Kau tertawa tadi!"

"Tidak, Kagami-_kun_. Aku tidak tertawa."

"KU—RO—KO—!" tangan lebar Kagami segera menangkup kepala Kuroko, seolah berusaha menggenggamnya.

"Kuharap kau sadar bahwa tenaga vampir cukup kuat untuk meretakkan tulang tengkorak manusia, Kagami-_kun_," ujar Kuroko kalem, sama sekali tidak terdengar ketakutan disana.

Segera Kagami menarik tangannya, yang langsung ditahan dengan cukup mudah oleh Kuroko. Ia baru saja akan protes ketika jari kurus Kuroko meraba kulit lengan bawahnya, menetaknya perlahan hingga ia menyentuh dua buah titik hitam di dekat bagian siku.

"_Partner_? Sekaligus pasangan?" mata biru muda tidak berdasar itu tak lepas memandangi bekas gigitan di tangan Kagami. Bicara seolah ia bertanya kepada udara.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko menekan kedua titik hitam itu, lalu menatap Kagami lekat. "Kau memiliki _partner_ sekaligus pasangan, Kagami_-kun_. Kenapa kau masih mencari darah dari orang bebas?"

Kagami bodoh. Ia pun sepertinya cukup menyadari salah satu kelemahannya itu. Namun ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas dingin tajam yang tersimpan di tiap kata yang Kuroko ucapkan. Seolah mengadilinya, dan sekarang sedang menanyainya untuk mendapatkan kebenaran.

"Tidak ada sumber?" ada penekanan tipis disana, seolah berusaha memojokkan vampir berambut merah itu.

Dan Kagami berani bersumpah demi darah vampirnya bahwa ia melihat mata _azure _itu berkilat berbahaya tadi.

"Kuroko, biar kujelaskan mengenai i—"

"_WOOFF!"_

Salakan anjing membuyarkan mereka; Kagami segera menarik tangannya, Kuroko segera melepaskan tangan kekar Kagami. Tersadar dari keadaan kaku sebelumnya.

"Nigou…," Kuroko berdiri, menghampiri anjing berjenis Siberian Husky berbulu hitam dan putih dengan warna mata yang senada dengan matanya sendiri, "ada apa, Nigou?"

Anjing itu segera menjilat telapak tangan Kuroko yang terulur, menggigitnya lembut sebelum—Kagami berani bersumpah juga kali ini, anjing itu melirik ke arahnya—berusaha menarik ujung lengan kemeja Kuroko.

"Kau ingin aku ikut denganmu, Nigou?" Kuroko berdiri, mengusap kepala Nigou sebelum beranjak dari ruang tengah. "Kagami-_kun_, kau mau ikut denganku?"

Kagami hanya bergumam setuju pelan, perhatiannya teralih penuh ke arah anjing yang hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, sebuah kejadian yang tidak asing bagi Kagami. Setiap binatang pasti akan melakukan kontak mata dengannya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya segera berlari menja—

"KUROKO!" sebuah teriakan keras—kalau ia wanita silahkan saja menyebut teriakannya nyaring. Tapi percayalah, satu-satunya hal yang agak feminin darinya hanya kemampuan memasaknya saja di dapur.—bergema di ruang tengah rumah Kuroko, membuat pemuda dengan tinggi 168cm itu segera bergegas ke ruang tengah. Kagami berteriak, sepertinya bukan hal yang baik.

"Menjauh kau! KUROKO!" Kagami masih berteriak meski Kuroko sudah di hadapannya. Berteriak, berjinjit, dan berdiri panik di atas sebuah kursi, sembari memandang anjing kesayangan Kuroko dengan sinar ketakutan di matanya.

"Kagami-_kun_…," Kuroko membungkuk, mengambil Nigou ke dalam pelukannya lalu menatap tamu di rumahnya, "kau tidak menyukai anjingku, Kagami-_kun_?" nadanya datar, tapi matanya sedikit sayu seolah tampak sedih dengan sikap yang Kagami tunjukkan.

"Anjingmu aneh, Kuroko! Tidak ada anjing yang akan berlari mendekati vampir begitu sa—JANGAN DEKATKAN PADAKU, KUROKO!"

Lagi, Kagami berteriak ketika Kuroko dengan polosnya menyodorkan anjing di tangannya ke wajah Kagami. Membuat pemuda tinggi berambut merah itu kaget dan jatuh terjengkang dari kursinya. Untunglah dia vampir hingga yang terjadi hanyalah rasa nyeri tumpul yang menghantam tulang ekornya.

"Sayang sekali. Nigou anjing yang baik padahal," ujar Kuroko, setengah kecewa, setengah menahan senyum. "Kau ikut, Kagami-_kun_?"

Kagami berdiri, masih mengusap bagian belakangnya. "Kemana?" Dahinya mengernyit tidak suka menyadari satu bau yang ia benci.

"Berburu," jawab Kuroko singkat sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya, membiarkan Nigou keluar lebih dulu.

"Aku yakin ini bukan perburuan bebek."

Bau perak.

**.**

Kagami hafal seluruh lekuk kota sebaik tubuhnya mengingat bagaimana cara memasak. Indranya yang kelewat tajam merekam semuanya dengan baik; lembab udara yang khas di tiap tempat, tengik yang berbeda di tiap titik, sampai bunyi tetesan air yang tak sama dari tiap sumber air.

Karena itu ia tak perlu bertanya kepada Kuroko kemana pemuda itu akan pergi, ataupun memperhatikan langkahnya dengan tepat, ataupun melihat sekitarnya untuk tahu tujuan mereka. Dengan mata tertutup pun ia sudah tahu dimana dan kemungkinan besar kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Kau tahu daerah ini, Kuroko?" telinga Kuroko menangkap dengan jelas nada tidak suka di dalam ucapan Kagami.

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ditanya hanya diam dan mengarahkan senternya ke depan, berusaha memberi sedikit terang di tengah malam tanpa bulan itu.

"Kuroko."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari, Kagami-_kun_, dan disini luar biasa gelap," gumamnya, meski tidak terdengar nada keberatan disana. "Nigou." Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu berjongkok seolah sedang berbincang dengan anjingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" Kagami bersandar di salah satu pohon. Ya, mereka sudah berjalan selama lima belas menit di dalam hutan tepi kota. Cukup luas, dalam, dan tidak terjamah.

"Kagami-_kun_, ada berapa vampir yang tinggal bersamamu?"

"Huh? Hanya aku dan _partner_ku. Ini kota kecil, Kuroko. Kami akan tahu kalau ada vampir lain di sekitar sini." Selain itu tidak akan ada vampir yang cukup berani menginvasi wilayah kami ini.

"Hoo…bercinta setiap hari?" sengaja membuat tanpa petik di udara ketika bicara.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu, Kuroko!" terima kasih kepada malam sehingga rona merah itu tidak kentara di pipi Kagami.

"Ia lebih sering meminum darahmu, jauh lebih banyak, sehingga membuatmu lebih sering berburu di luar dan makan makanan biasa?" Kuroko tetap berjalan, mengikuti Nigou yang tampak menguasai medan perjalanan ini. "Begitu?"

Kagami mengernyit, rasanya seperti kehidupan pribadimu dibuka begitu saja di hadapanmu meski kau sudah menutupnya rapat. "Kuroko, darimana kau—"

"Hanya menebak, Kagami-_kun_," ujarnya datar, "terlihat dari segala gelagatmu. _Partner_mu posesif sampai ia meninggalkan tanda di tempat yang terlalu jelas."

"…dia hanya bodoh."

"Oh, cocok denganmu."

"Hoi!"

"Kagami-_kun_, apakah kau mencium bau sesuatu?" pertanyaan itu menghentikan protes Kagami. Membuat vampir itu secara refleks menajamkan segala indranya, menyortir segala rangsang eksternal yang segera menyerangnya dan meminta perhatiannya. Bulu kuduknya seketika itu menegak begitu ia mengenali satu bau.

"Daiki!" serunya, nyaris terburu, sepenuhnya meledak. Seiring dengan langkahnya yang saat itu juga memanjang, menjadi cepat, hingga hanya dapat tertangkap mata sebagai kelebatan pekat. Kagami Taiga berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sumber bau itu.

"Cepatnya…," gumam Kuroko begitu Kagami melesat meninggalkannya berdua dengan Nigou di tengah kelam hutan.

"Yah…lebih baik aku turut melihatnya." Kuroko mematikan senternya, menyelipkannya di pinggang, lalu memakai tudung parkanya. Perlahan, ia menyusuri hutan dengan bimbingan Nigou. Secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai tempat dimana bau darah vampir menguar begitu kuat.

**.**

Tidak akan lagi ia membantah Akashi Seijuurou di pertemuan berikutnya, atau pertemuan apapun dan kapanpun serta dimanapun pertemuan itu terjadi, meskipun itu hanya sekedar "Ha?" atau hanya sekedar dengus kesal.

Tidak akan.

Sungguh ia tidak paham dengan pangeran vampir, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi raja, berambut merah menyala bagai api terang itu pikirkan. Ia lebih paham kalau calon raja itu merupakan seorang sadistis yang tak segan melukai salah satu jenderalnya sendiri dengan cara sekeji-kejinya.

Luka yang ditimbulkan oleh pedang rubi milik Akashi tidak akan bisa langsung sembuh, meski vampir sekalipun. Masih untung vampir itu tidak langsung terbakar setelah dihujam oleh pedang yang mampu melukai—bahkan membunuh—_Krusnik_, spesies tertinggi dari kaum vampir, vampir yang menghisap darah vampir darah murni lainnya.

Tidak, Aomine Daiki bukan krusnik. Ia hanya vampir berdarah murni, yang mengubah Kagami Taiga dari seorang manusia biasa menjadi vampir pasangannya sekaligus _partner_nya. Ia tidak dihitung sebagai krusnik apabila hanya meminum darah vampir buatannya.

"Brengsek…," umpat Aomine tajam. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon besar, menekan luka menganga di lengannya dengan sekuat tenaga, berusaha menahan sebanyak mungkin darah dalam tubuhnya.

Bahkan Kagami saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengganti darah dan memulihkan tubuhnya. Lalu mati karena kehabisan darah itu sama sekali tidak keren bagi vampir.

"Daiki!" Aomine menoleh lemah ke arah sumber suara itu, yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya. "Apa yang—_holy shit!_ Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Daiki?!"

Aomine hanya tertawa lemah mendengar umpatan pemuda di hadapannya. "Nah…sedikit berbeda pendapat, eh?" tangannya sudah menjalari dada Kagami hingga akhirnya bertenger di leher pasangannya. "Aku butuh darah, Taiga."

"Tidak sampai aku menutup lukamu lebih du—Daiki!" erangan tertahan terdengar di sunyi hutan itu ketika taring-taring tajam Aomine menusuk kulit leher Kagami nan tipis dan lembut. Tepat di arteri karotis yang berdenyut kuat akibat asupan adrenalin yang meningkat. Menghasilkan sumber darah yang langsung memenuhi mulutnya, membanjiri kerongkongannya, mengisi perutnya, dan perlahan memulihkan tubuh Aomine Daiki.

"Dai—Daiki hentikan—ah!" Kagami tahu apa yang ia katakan adalah percuma. Aomine sudah tidak dapat mendengarnya. Ia hanya dapat menghisap deras darah dari karotisnya, dengan rakus, mungkin tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuh pasangannya yang perlahan melemas.

Tubuh Kagami Taiga tidak siap untuk kehilangan terlalu banyak darah dalam sekali hisap.

"Daiki…hentikan. Darahku tidak akan cu—"

"Maaf mengganggumu, Vampir-_san_," ujar sebuah suara datar yang familiar di telinga Kagami, "perlukah anda kubantu untuk menggunakan akal sehat agar tidak membunuh pasangan anda sendiri, Vampir-_san_?"

Kagami masih cukup sadar untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda biru muda itu kepada Aomine. Sebuah pistol perak menempel di pelipis kiri Aomine. Ia yakin sekali peluru-peluru timah di dalam magasinnya terbuat dari perak murni.

Semurni perak di moncong pistol yang mulai membakar kulit pelipis Aomine.

"KUROKO!"

"Lepaskan taringmu, Vampir-_san_. Jika kau menghisapnya dengan kecepatan seperti itu selama dua puluh detik ke depan akan benar-benar mengeringkan Kagami-_kun_," lanjut Kuroko datar. Ada kesengajaan penekanan saat ia menyebut nama Kagami di lidahnya.

"Daiki…lepaskan…," Kagami mendorong tubuh Aomine, yang taringnya sudah lepas dari Kagami semenjak Kuroko melepaskan kunci magasinnya.

Aomine, yang setidaknya sudah mendapatkan sedikit suplai darah, kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Dengan luka yang masih menganga, darah yang masih merembes keluar, dan nafas yang masih terengah. Ia masih jauh dari kata pulih.

"Siapa kau, heh? Aku tidak tahu kau berteman dengan seorang anak kec—"

"Lanjutkan ucapan anda dan satu butir peluru akan benar-benar menembus tengkorak anda, Vampir-_san_." Kuroko jelas-jelas tersenyum kali ini. Senyum yang cukup membuat Kagami menelan ludah dan Aomine berharap bisa menelan kembali ucapannya.

"—seorang _hunter_, eh? Aku hanya meninggalkanmu satu minggu, Taiga. Lihat apa yang kau dapat," setengah menggerutu, setengah melindur, Aomine tidak dapat menahan rasa pening di kepalanya. Lukanya masih tetap berdarah.

Kuroko menarik nafas menatap sepasang vampir di hadapannya yang sama-sama kehabisan nafas dan cukup dekat dengan kematian.

"Tidakkah kalian memiliki sumber selain satu sama lain?" Kuroko memasukkan pistolnya ke balik parkanya sebelum berjongkok dan memeriksa luka Aomine.

"Ini dalam," hanya itu komentarnya sebelum ia menarik sebuah belati perak dari balik ikat pinggangnya.

Lagi, sepasang alis bercabang Kagami kembali bertaut, "Sebenarnya berapa benda perak yang kau miliki, Kuroko? Kau berniat membunuh kami, eh?"

"Aku hendak menolong kalian," kali ini ia bersiul ringan tiga kali, "kita harus menutup luka ini dahulu baru bisa memberinya darah."

Dengan cekatan ia merobek lengan baju Aomine, yang memang sudah koyak, menggunakan pisau peraknya lalu membersihkan lelehan darah di kulitnya dengan kain tak berbentuk itu.

"_Wooff!"_

"Peliharaanmu, eh? Kau mau ia kembali ke kota untuk memanggil dokter dan merawat lukaku, huh?" jelas sekali nada mengejek Aomine disana.

Kuroko tidak menggubrisnya, hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menghadap Nigou. "Mohon bantuannya, Nigou." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menggoreskan bilah tajam belati itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Persentuhan benda tajam dengan kulitnya membuat jaringan kulit itu terbuka. Melukai pembuluh-pembuluh darah tepinya, menampilkan tetesan-tetesan darah merah pekat yang kemudian mengalir lambat mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

"_Wooff!" _salakan itu terdengar senang. Segera saja lidah Nigou terjulur menyambut hidangan kecil itu; darah tuannya.

Satu hal yang Kuroko abaikan meski ia bisa menangkap semua gelagat ini dari sudut matanya. Betapa Kagami benar-benar berusaha menahan diri dan pasangannya agar tidak langsung menyergap Kuroko dan menghujamkan taring-taring mereka ke kulit seputih porselen itu. Menegak darahnya yang harumnya begitu menggoda, mengundang, memabukkan meski lidah mereka belum mengecap apapun.

Betapa aroma, warna, dan kekentalan darah dari seorang Tetsuya Kuroko terlihat terlalu mengundang untuk ditandaskan saat itu juga.

"Vampir-_san, _kau tidak takut anjing, kan?" Kuroko bertanya ke arah pemuda dengan luka menganga di lengannya. Entah itu benar-benar pertanyaan atau hanya sebuah alasan untuk menggoda Kagami.

"Tidak. Yang benar saja. Aku tidak ta—" kata-kata Aomine terputus ketika pupilnya melebar, dan bibirnya terpisah akibat keterkejutan. Bahkan Kagami tidak mampu lagi berteriak ataupun merespon sebuah kejadian di depan matanya.

Anjing kecil berjenis _pomsky_ itu perlahan berubah. Menjadi lebih besar, berbulu lebih lebat dan panjang yang kini terlihat berkilau bagai marmer kelabu pucat. Bahkan moncongnya menjadi lebih panjang dan tipis, dengan mata yang menyipit namun tidak meninggalkan warna biru mudanya yang tampak tak berdasar. Besar.

Bahkan Aomine berani bertaruh kalau anjing ini lebih besar dibandingkan Murasakibara, jenderal dari Akashi yang lain.

"Tolong obati lukanya, Nigou," Kuroko mengusap lembut moncong anjing yang kini lebih cocok disebut sebagai serigala. Serigala raksasa, mungkin?

Sosok binatang itu mengangguk, menggosokkan pipinya ke wajah Kuroko sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju satu-satunya sumber pendarahan aktif disana. Nigou menatap vampir yang baru kali ini ia lihat, lalu menjilat pipinya.

"Kau…seekor anjing vampir?" Aomine terkekeh, entah geli atau karena sudah lelah.

"Kecelakaan. Dia tetap hidup," tidak begitu tertarik untuk menjawabnya, "Kagami_-kun_, kau masih sadar?"

Hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang menjadi jawaban, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Kuroko sebagai sinyal untuk melanjutkan niatnya.

"Minumlah darahku, Kagami-_kun."_ Kuroko memperdalam luka di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian ia menyodorkan luka iris itu tepat di depan bibir Kagami, "Teguk, telan, dan jilat. Jangan sekali-sekali menggigitnya." Ada ancaman tipis nan serius disana.

"…seorang _hunter_ memberikan darahnya untuk vam—"

Ucapan Kagami terputus ketika Kuroko begitu saja menempelkan lukanya yang berdarah ke bibir pemuda berambut merah itu, yang langsung saja disambut dengan tegukan penuh nafsu dan kebutuhan akan darah. Kuroko mengernyit kecil ketika ujung-ujung gigi Kagami seolah menggores kulitnya, rasa tidak nyaman terasa jelas di dadanya.

"Aku bukan _hunter_," ujarnya, sembari memperhatikan Nigou yang masih menjilati luka pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Daiki. Perlahan, pendarahan disana mengecil, masih butuh beberapa jilatan lagi sampai pendarahannya berhenti dan luka itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Hanya karena aku memiliki satu-satunya material yang memang benar-benar dapat membasmi vampir, bukan serta merta membuatku menjadi seorang _hunter_."

"Hoo.. kau tahu kalau air suci, salib, doa, lalu matahari, ba—"

"Bawang putih, kitab suci, atau apapun tidak mempan untuk kalian. Apapun, kecuali perak," Kuroko diam sejenak, "dan apapun yang dialiri oleh darah krusnik dan telah bercampur perak. Juga matahari fajar, benar kan?"

Kini giliran Aomine terdiam, pupilnya sedikit melebar mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda yang kini menjadi santapan _partner_nya. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Buku," jawabnya tak acuh, tidak begitu mempedulikan ekspresi kaget di pemuda yang baru ia temui itu. Matanya terfokus pada kerakusan Kagami akan darahnya, "jaga taringmu, Kagami-_kun_," ujarnya tenang, meski ada nada peringatan disana.

"Hah! Kau bermaksud menipuku, eh? Aku hidup cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa tidak ada informasi macam itu di bu—OI!" ucapan Aomine terputus begitu sebuah keliatan hangat basa mengenai pipinya. Refleks ia menoleh dan mendapati serigala raksasa itu menjilati wajahnya.

"Sepertinya darahku sudah berhenti, Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko tersenyum simpul melihat ulah Nigou lalu kembali mengecek kesadaran pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya, "setidaknya itu cukup untuk mengembalikan kesadaranmu."

Nafas Kagami jauh lebih ringan dibanding tadi. Kelegaan jelas terlihat dari matanya, seolah dahaganya sudah habis dengan tuntas. Ia bahkan baru tahu bahwa tubuhnya bisa terasa senyaman ini meski bukan darah Aomine yang ia teguk.

"Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko bergeming, urung menarik tangannya ketika sebuah telapak lain menahan pergelangannya. Menggenggamnya dengan cukup kuat meski tak sampai menyakitinya. Sepasang mata merah menatapnya lekat, menahannya untuk bergerak.

Sekuat itukah kekuatan tatapan vampir kalau ia sudah menginginkan?

"Kumohon, jadilah sumberku, Kuroko."

Atau kelaparan?

* * *

_AN : Krusnik : This term taken from Trinity Blood, an old light novel by Sunao Yoshida_

Terima kasih kepada orenjinoir untuk fanart-nya yang jadi inspirasi, gak gue post gambarnya soalnya udah dihapus ama empunya. Satu shipper AoKaga berikut KagaKuro di linimasa tercinta. Here we go… An AoKaga (and of course my Kuroko) for you.

Sejuta cinta buat nyaonichi yang gue rebekin malem-malem buat ngebeta, benerin ucapan, atau fangirling. Terima kasih padamu ini gak jadi oneshoot. Ya, bersiaplah gue rebekin elo sampe muak.

Terima kasih sudah membacanya… Saran, kritik, hujatan, pujian, akan gue terima dengan lapangan bola. Karena dada gue gak ada lapangannya... Doa biar gue gak mengabaikan dan meneruskan cerita ini juga sangat diharapkan... Doain aja, kalo males nulis di review juga gak apa... :') semena-mena meninggalkan multichapter sebelum-sebelumnya

altaira verantca


	2. Darah Kedua : Rasa dan Kecapan

**Kuroko no Basket © T****a****datoshi Fujimaki**

**Blood Lust ****© altaira verantca**

**Rated : ****M**

**Genre (s) : Romanc****e | Supernatural**

**Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya ****| Aomine Daiki | Kagami Taiga**

**Words : 3907 words**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary :**__ AU dimana vampir, penyihir, dan semacamnya itu eksis. Dimana Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga merupakan pasangan vampir yang hanya saling bersumber satu sama lainnya. Dimana Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi seorang penjaga krematorium. Percayalah, ini bukan tentang pembakaran mayat yang kehabisan darah._

**Darah Kedua : Rasa dan Kecapan**

**.**

**.**

"…baiklah," ujar pemuda bersurai biru muda itu, tanpa ragu, meskipun ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia menjawabnya.

"Kau setuju?" nada sangsi yang tersirat samar di suara Kagami.

"Itu tawaran yang menarik sebenarnya," balasnya, tanpa berpaling dari Nigou yang sibuk menjilati dagunya, "akan membantuku banyak, tepatnya."

"Ah! Baguslah! Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai seka—"

"Tunggu sebentar kalian berdua!" rasanya ada urat saraf yang menegang ketika Aomine melihat dua orang yang tampak sangat akrab di depannya, "tidakkah kalian merasa perlu meminta pendapatku?! Aku!" protes Aomine. Dengan suaranya yang keras, bisa saja orang lain menganggap ia marah.

Kagami menoleh, mengusap tengkuknya sekilas sebelum akhinya mengangkat bahunya ringan, "anggap saja ucapan terima kasih, Aomine. Tidak masalah, kan?"

"Tapi tidak dengan menyapu dan membersihkan setiap sudut dari krematorium bobrok itu, Bakagami!"

"Ayolah, hanya menyapu dedaunan dan…," Kagami melirik ke gedung krematorium yang memang sudah cukup tua itu, "mungkin membersihkan beberapa genting?"

"Sebagai info untuk kalian berdua, meski gedung ini sudah berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun, tidak ada genting yang bocor ataupun kayu yang berderit, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun," Kuroko kembali menegakkan punggungnya setelah ia menurunkan Nigou dari gendongannya, "krematorium ini tua, tapi tidak bobrok." Satu tatapan kecil dari sudut matanya cukup membuat Aomine agak berjengit.

"Baiklah, menyapu halaman saja kalau begitu."

"Dan merapikan ranting-ranting, merapikan bebatuan di jalan setapak, juga menguras kolam ikan, tepatnya," sambung Kuroko.

Cengiran kecil muncul di wajah Kagami begitu melihat ekspresi Aomine yang seolah berkata 'tugas-rendahan-manusia-macam-apa-yang-kau-berikan -kepadaku-yang-vampir-darah-murni-ini?!'. Kagami berani bersumpah bahwa pemuda berkulit gelap di depannya ini tidak pernah peduli akan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan mengurus rumah! Ya…karena selama ini dialah yang mengerjakannya.

"Tsk! Lalu apa yang Kagami lakukan, hah? Kalau dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik dia berbagi tugas saja denganku!" mulutnya mengomel, meski tangannya sudah meraih sapu halaman bergagang panjang yang tampak agak berdebu.

"Kagami-_kun_ akan membersihkan bagian dalam. Tidak, bukan ruangan bawah tanah tentu saja," Kuroko segera melanjutkan ucapannya begitu melihat mulut Aomine yang hendak protes (lagi), "ruang bagian pembakaran serta cerobongnya."

"Hee… kau ingin dia masuk ke dalam cerobong dan mulai menggosok dalamnya?" tawa mencemooh terlontar ke arah Kagami, "tidak akan muat." Yang langsung disambut dengan tendangan ke tulang kering Aomine. Luput, tentu saja.

Kuroko menggeleng, sembari merapatkan _muffler_ putih gading di lehernya, "hanya mengganti _filter_. Kemarin aku sudah menerangkan bagaimana caranya, kuharap Kagami -_kun_ benar-benar memahaminya."

"Oh… semoga ia tidak merusaknya."

"Semoga." Kuroko melempar pandangannya ke arah menara jam gereja kota, yang berdiri kokoh jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan bangunan-bangunan lain di sekitarnya, bersinar keemasan karena sinar matahari senja yang menimpanya terefleksi dengan apik oleh mosaic-mosaik kecilnya. Pukul empat lewat dua puluh lima menit.

"Kalau begitu, semoga kalian berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum aku pulang nanti."

"Kau membuat dua vampir bekerja dan kau sendiri melancong? Oh… hebat sekali."

Kuroko menghela nafas pendek, lama-lama ia agak kesal juga dengan bicara serampangan dari vampir berkepala biru tua ini.

"Aku belanja untuk makan malam. Sampai nanti, Kagami-_kun_, Aomine -_kun_."

Dengan itu, Kuroko berbalik berjalan memunggungi mereka, dengan Nigou yang setia melangkah di samping majikannya.

.

.

"_Tadaima," _satu kata tersebut sudah cukup membuat Aomine terlonjak dari kakinya.

"KAU!"

"Balasannya adalah '_okaeri',_ Aomine-_kun_," balas Kuroko tanpa begitu ambil pusing. "Sepertinya pekerjaanmu sudah selesai," matanya memandang halaman krematoriumnya. Bersih, hanya ada setumpuk daun kering dan ranting saja di dekat kolam.

"Ah, ya, _okae—_bukan itu yang kumaksud!" Aomine bisa merasakan kedutan ringan di pelipisnya. Kapan terakhir kali ada manusia yang dapat melakukan ini padanya? Ah, Kagami. Tiga puluh atau entah berapa puluh tahun lalu.

"Lalu? Maksud Aomine-_kun_ apa?" tipis memang, tapi ada binar keramahan di kedua bola mata _azure_ itu. Menatap langsung ke kedua mata biru gelap Aomine tanpa basa-basi, yang seolah langsung meredupkan ingin Aomine untuk berdebat lebih jauh. Ia baru tahu kalau pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini lebih komunikatif dengan matanya.

"…Tidak apa-apa. Huh?" tiba-tiba saja di tangannya terdapat sebuah ubi mentah yang sudah ditusuk dengan ranting. "Apa ini?" tanyanya, lebih menanyakan maksud sebetulnya.

"Camilan sore," jawab Kuroko lugas. Tangannya sudah menyalakan api di tumpukan daun tadi lalu kembali menumpukinya dengan daun yang agak basah, "ada orang yang memberiku ubi-ubi tadi di jalan. Ia bilang, musim gugur paling enak dinikmati dengan ubi bakar hangat."

Ada kerutan tipis di tengah dahi Aomine, "begitukah? Aku tidak pernah mencobanya," ujarnya, dengan mata yang tampak ingin tahu dengan Kuroko yang kini menimbun ubinya dalam tumpukan daun berapi itu.

"Cobalah kalau begitu. Ubi bakar memang selalu enak, menurutku," ia menggeser duduknya, seolah mengatakan kepada Aomine untuk duduk dan menunggu hingga ubi itu matang. "Masukkan saja ke dalam tumpukan daun itu, nanti ia akan matang sendiri."

Aomine melempar pandangan ke tumpukan daun yang kini berdesis dan mengeluarkan asap kehitaman itu, lalu ke ubi di tangannya, kemudian ke tanah yang berlapiskan batu-batu alam kecil. Satu dengusan, serta satu dorongan kasar ubi itu ke tumpukan daun, barulah ia duduk di samping Kuroko.

Menghabiskan menit untuk duduk dan menatap dedaunan panas itu membakar ubi mereka. Seperti orang bodoh.

"Kalau tidak enak, aku akan meminum darahmu," ujarnya, tanpa ancaman memang. Tapi telinga Kuroko cukup jeli untuk menangkap keseriusan disana.

"Oh, kupikir kau hanya akan minum darah Kagami-_kun_ sepanjang hayatmu," balas Kuroko, dengan nada datar dalam suaranya. Seperti biasa.

Aomine menggerakkan bahunya tak acuh. "Kalau Taiga menginginkan darahmu, berarti aku juga," ucapannya terdengar seperti rajukan anak kecil malah.

Kuroko menyodok api dengan ranting di tangannya, tidak bereaksi dengan apa yang Aomine katakan.

"Selain itu sama saja, 'kan? Taiga meminum darahmu, lalu aku meminum darah Taiga. Lihat! Sama saja seperti aku meminum darahmu!" kali ini tiap kalimat terdengar ngotot.

Kali ini, Kuroko menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda _tan_ itu. "Aku tidak heran kenapa Kagami-_kun _sampai memanggilmu '_Ahomine', _Aomine-_kun_," tidak ada nada mengejek disana, nada geli juga tidak ada. Tanpa emosi, tapi juga tidak dingin.

"Umurku tidak akan lebih dari sebulan kalau kalian terus menghisap darahku bergantian," ujar Kuroko, dengan mata yang terpaku kepada gunungan kecil daun kering di hadapannya. "Kau tampaknya selalu minum terlalu banyak darah, Aomine-_kun_."

"Kalau kau mengambil kesimpulan hanya karena malam itu, aku yakinkan itu hanya karena aku nyaris mati kehabisan darah!"

Kuroko menggeleng, kali ini memainkan ranting-ranting yang ujung ubinya terpendam daun panas. "Beberapa luka gigitan di tangan Kagami-_kun_ yang lebih banyak bercerita, Aomine-_kun._ Terlalu dalam, sisinya terlalu licin. Kau tidak terlalu sabar dalam menghisap darah."

"T-tunggu! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyim—"

"Kagami -_kun_ juga membenarkan asumsiku," potong Kuroko, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mendengarkan ucapan Aomine.

Diam menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya tersisa suara sepoi angin yang menggesek dedaunan, desisan kering dari api, juga suara kerikil yang berhantaman ketika dimainkan oleh Nigou.

"Kau bisa menjatah darahmu untukku kalau kau mau." Tidak sekali pun kalimat macam ini terlintas untuk dikatakan oleh seorang Aomine Daiki. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Entah siapa yang harus ia rutuki karena ini. Kagami? Pria di hadapannya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini? Atau indra pengecapnya yang terlalu tinggi menilai rasa?

"Hoi! Kuroko! Daiki! Sedang apa kalian?" terdengar teriakan segar dari Kagami yang baru saja keluar dari krematorium. Apron kumal abu-abu masih melekat padanya, juga sebuah tudung kepala.

Aomine menoleh, mendapati merahnya yang berharga. "Membakar ubi! Kemarilah, Taiga!"

"Setelah aku mencuci apron ini!" balasnya, masih berteriak. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah sumur yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari gedung krematorium, melepaskan apron dan tudung kepala yang ia kenakan, lalu mencucinya. Sangat rajin.

"Ada alasan lain mengapa aku tidak mau menjadi sumber untukmu, dan Kagami-_kun_ yang bahkan terang-terangan memintaku, Aomine-_kun_." mata Kuroko tampak berlabuh di suatu tempat yang jauh di balik riap-riap api itu.

Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat, menunggu pemuda itu mengungkapkan alasannya.

Kuroko menoleh padanya, menatap kedua matanya. Sebuah senyum tipis terpulas di wajah pucat itu. Begitu tipis hingga nyaris tak kentara. Begitu tipis hingga ia mampu terselip ke organ dalam Aomine dan membuat sensasi pedih disana.

"Kau akan membenci darahku, Aomine-_kun_."

Begitu tipis, hingga seorang Aomine Daiki menginginkannya lagi.

.

.

"_Taiga," panggilnya. Lemah memang, namun tetap dalam seperti biasnya._

"_Hm? Kau butuh sesuatu, Daiki? Atau kau perlu kuambil maka—" pertanyaannya terhenti ketika tangannya ditarik kasar hingga tubuhnya limbung dan bibirnya terlumat dengan cepat oleh pasangannya._

_Daripada melumat, Kagami merasa ini lebih bisa disebut sebagai mencicip. Lidah kasar Aomine menyapu permukaan bibirnya, berdecak seolah menilai rasanya. Sepasang bibir merengkuh bibirnya, menghisapnya cepat seolah memeras segala sari disana. Bahkan lidah yang kini cepat-cepat menginvasi cavum mulutnya itu terasa lebih cermat, seolah menilik dan mencari apapun yang tertinggal disana._

"_Bagaimana rasanya?" lenguhnya, setengah kelelahan karena tubuhnya yang memang belum pulih benar._

"_Darah Kuroko, eh?" Kagami mengusap punggung pasangannya, seolah berusaha menenangkan emosi yang belum terdefinisikan di dalam tubuh vampire biru tua itu. "Entahlah. Hampir menyaingi rasa darahmu kalau aku boleh jujur."_

_Benar saja, detik berikutnya kedua pergelangan Kagami ditahan di sisi tubuhnya sendiri. Tertekan dengan seluruh berat tubuh Aomine yang sudah menindih tubuhnya dengan kokoh, dengan kilat kemarahan di kedua mata safirnya._

_Siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau pasanganmu memuji, bahkan menyamakan, kualitas dari manusia lainnya?_

"_Katakan sekali lagi, Taiga." Tidak tajam. Suara dari Aomine Daiki tidak pernah tajam. Hanya kadang dipenuhi oleh ancaman nyata._

_Kagami menarik nafas panjang. Ya, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Aomine _cemburu_ seperti ini. Kapan terakhir? Saat ia masih menjadi manusia, sekitar empat puluh tahun yang lalu. Kecemburuan Aomine bisa sangat berbahaya, dan Kagami sangat tidak mau Kuroko menjadi korban._

"_Dengarkan aku dulu, Daiki. Memang benar yang kukatakan bahwa darah Kuroko hampir sama enaknya dengan dara—"_

"_Karena itu dengan berani-beraninya kau 'melamar'nya di depanku, Taiga?!" _

_Kagami menelan ludahnya. Ya, ya, ya. Aomine Daiki murka. Setelah ini bisa saja pasangannya ini membuatnya tidak sadar lalu menghabisi teman barunya itu. Atau sumber yang ia inginkan. Atau seseorang yang dengan seenaknya dia 'lamar' beberapa jam yang lalu._

"_Aku tidak bermaksud melamarnya, Daiki! Kau tahu itu! Aku hanya memintanya untuk menjadi sumber darah untuk—"_

"_Kau hidup cukup lama sebagai vampir untuk tahu aturan dunia kami, Taiga!" cengkraman di pergelangan tangan Kagami mengerat. Sedikit saja ia berontak, habislah keutuhan tulangnya. "Yang kau lakukan, tak ada bedanya dengan melamar seorang manusia!"_

_Kagami menatap lekat Aomine, berusaha memahami lebih lanjut akan kecemasan berlebihan dari pasangannya ini. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya. "Darahnya masih bercampur dengan darahku, Daiki."_

_Ia menelengkan kepalanya, mengekspos lehernya lebih dari cukup untuk pasangannya. Membiarkan mata vampir Aomine menembus kulitnya, melihat guratan arteri dan venanya. Juga pulsasinya yang berdenyut tenang, mengundang vampir darah murni itu untuk segera merobeknya dengan empat taring sempurnanya._

_Dengusan kasar terdengar sebelum Aomine menghujamkan dua pasang taringnya menembus kulit bersih Kagami. Menembus dermis, lemak, otot, dan berlapis pembentuk pembuluh darah. Mengantarkan lidahnya untuk mengecap kembali darah yang sudah lama ia konsumsi._

_Namun terlalu baru sampai menyengat indra perasanya dengan sensasi yang tidak terbantahkan._

_Vanilla._

_Tidak ada sensasi juniper yang biasanya selalu terpendam dalam darah Kagami. Segalanya kini berbalut vanilla. Manis. Lembut. Ringan._

_Hangat._

_Hanya vanilla. Tanpa memori. Vanilla hangat. Namun tidak bercerita._

_Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya seolah diguyur dengan air murni. Melegakan segala dahaga dan melepaskan segala laparnya. Kosongnya rasa itu seolah menyerap segala ketidaknyamanan di tubuhnya. Menghisapnya, lalu melumerkannya tanpa sisa._

_Hanya meninggalkan hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Hangat yang menenangkan._

_Dan baru kali ini, setelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Aomine melepaskan gigitannya dengan perlahan, lalu menjilat luka Kagami hingga tertutup kembali._

"_Kau sudah tahu alasannya?" Kagami baru kembali bernafas sekarang. Lega karena penghisapan darah itu usai. Lega karena Aomine tidak lagi menahan kedua tangannya._

_Aomine beranjak dari tubuh Kagami, menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya, memunggungi pasangannya._

"_Mungkin. Mungkin aku tahu," gumamnya._

_Mungkin. Setelah aku tahu rasa menyengat di lidahku ini bermakna apa, mungkin aku akan lebih menginginkannya lagi lebih daripada ini._

.

.

Ogiwara Shigehiro mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahi serta lehernya. Sungguh, ia tidak akan mau berkeliaran dan menyidak kesana-kemari di cuaca yang, menurutnya, lebih cocok dihabiskan untuk menikmati udon hangat dengan banyak tempura sebagai topingnya. Kalau bukan karena kewajiban, ia ogah sekali berada di tengah desa asing ini.

"Apa makan malam kita hari ini, Haizaki?" pemuda bermata karamel tua bicara, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah permen karet rasa melon yang baru saja diberikan oleh orang desa.

Haizaki merutuki tanah, menendang kerikil tak berdosa, lalu mengumpat. "Dan kau masih sempat memikirkan makan malam hari ini?! Yang benar saja, Shigehiro!"

Shigehiro hanya tertawa pelan. "Perut kosong hanya membuat otak kita sama-sama macet, bukan? Ayolah, Haizaki. Makan malam dan kita langsung melanjutkan perjalanan! Aku janji!" Shigehiro berusaha meyakinkan _partner_nya dengan membuat tanda 'V' lewat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Perut terisi pun tidak mengisi otakmu," cibir Haizaki, yang kini memilih duduk di tepi sumber air desa itu. "Manusia sialan, organisasi bangsat, dewan terkutuk," umpatan demi umpatan tidak berhenti meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Humm~ Atau kau mau makanan yang lebih enak? Sekaligus bisa menyegarkan pikiran!" satu cengiran khas terbit di wajah pemuda berambut coklat tanah itu. Memikirkan menu makan malam yang satu ini saja sudah bisa membuatnya senang, apalagi kalau benar-benar memakannya. Umpatan Haizaki? Anggap saja itu semua angin lewat.

Sebelah alis Haizaki terangkat, tanda ia mengerti namun masih ragu. "Kecambah itu?"

"Jahatnya kau, Haizaki. Dia punya nama, tahu!" kali ini ia terkikik geli. "Bagaimana? Hanya dua jam dari kota ini, bukan?"

"Dan kau akan merengek untuk tinggal disana selama tiga ha—"

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan!" Ogiwara menarik tangan Haizaki kuat, mencengkram pergelangan tangan itu sehingga Haizaki tidak bisa memberontak.

"Brengsek! Hoi, Shigehiro! Lepaskan aku!"

Ogiwara hanya terus bersenandung kecil, melebarkan langkahnya, menyeret Haizaki kuat-kuat—meski ia tampak tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk itu. _Well,_ dia hanya sudah benar-benar lapar dan tidak sabar untuk makan!

.

.

Rumah itu tidak besar, namun cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Rumah kayu, mungkin itu yang paling mudah untuk menyebutnya. Karena dinding, lantai, sampai atap rumah itu terbuat dari kayu yang cukup tebal dan sudah dilicinkan dengan sangat baik. Atapnya terbuat dari kayu berwarna kemerahan yang lebih tipis dan ringan daripada kayu dinding, membuatnya cukup sesuai sebagai pelindung dari segala hujaman cuaca.

Langit-langit rumah itu cukup tinggi, tanpa plafon. Kuda-kuda peyangga atap dapat terlihat dengan jelas, memberi sang pemilik inspirasi untuk menggantungkan beberapa hiasan yang terbuat dari rangkaian buah pinus kering, edelweiss, bahkan sebuah jalinan benang warna-warni cerah yang menjadi sebuah _dream catcher_ berukuran cukup besar—sebenarnya ia hanya bingung untuk mencari tempat meletakkan semua pernik-pernik itu.

"Hah… aku masih ingat ketika salah satu makanan kita adalah seorang wanita gipsi," mata Aomine menatap malas ke arah ornamen yang berputar lambat di tempatnya. "Darahnya membuatku tidak nafsu makan selama sebulan."

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah membuatku nyaris tidak bisa bergerak selama satu bulan itu," gerutu Kagami, tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangannya mengupas kulit kentang.

"Tapi darah wanita bangka itu benar-benar tidak enak! Kau seharusnya mencobanya, Taiga!"

"Kau gila, hah?! Kau saja muntah-muntah setelah meminum darah-yang-kau-tobatkan-sebagai-darah-terbusuk-sel ama-kau-hidup dan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu kau masih menawa—"

"Makan malam." Potong Kuroko pendek, menjejalkan sepotong roti bawang hangat ke mulut masing-masing vampir yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti berkomentar setiap hal kecil di dalam rumahnya.

Mulai dari rak buku yang terlalu penuh, perapian yang yang tidak keren karena tidak ada kepala rusa di atasnya, sampai yang paling akhir mereka lakukan adalah bernostalgia setelah melihat sebuah _dream catcher_. Sungguh Kuroko tidak habis pikir dengan keberisikan dua makhluk ini.

Suara batuk-batuk akibat tersedak dari dua pria tadi masih dapat ia dengar saat ia kembali ke dapur, yang semua meja, lemari, dan tempat bumbu-bumbunya terbuat dari kayu—kecuali tempat cuci piring tentu saja. Semua perabotan itu sudah ada sejak awal kepindahannya, Kuroko hanya perlu membersihkan dan mengisi setiap ruang, perabot, dan mengurus taman krematorium itu.

Aomine dan Kagami kini saling menendang kaki satu sama lain ketika Kuroko kembali ke ruang makan, yang langsung bersambung dengan ruang tengah dimana sebuah karpet kasar berwarna putih kumal terhampar sebagai alasnya. Ruang itu memiliki sebuah perapian, radio kecil di satu meja kecilnya, dan sebuah sofa yang sudah agak melesak busanya. Ah, juga dua buah rak buku besar yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang dalam dengan pintu masuk rumah itu.

"Kalian bisa mengambil makan sendiri, kan? Semuanya ada di dapur," ujar Kuroko yang sudah di salah satu kursi makan. Tangannya sudah memegang sebuah mangkuk dan sibuk meniup isinya. Di hadapannya sendiri sudah ada nasi kari yang menjadi menu makan malam hari itu.

"Ou!" Aomine masih sempat menendang paha Kagami sebelum berdiri dan segera merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Kari, eh?" langkah panjangnya dengan cepat membawanya ke meja makan, menatap makanan yang mulai disantap Kuroko.

Kagami sendiri sudah lebih dulu melangkah ke dapur. Kebiasaan memang, namun dengan segera mengambil sendok kecil dan mencicipi kari serta sup _kabocha_ buatan Kuroko, menilai rasanya dan memastikan keamanannya untuk dimakan.

"Jangan bilang kau terus memasak _kabocha_ sejak dua minggu lalu, Kuroko," Kagami berteriak dari dapur. Dia masih ingat, dua minggu lalu penjaga krematorium ini tidak bisa memasak _kabocha_. Jangankan memasak, memotongnya saja tidak bisa.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak begitu peduli dan melanjutkan makannya. Tidak baik bicara saat makan, begitulah satu aturan yang ia anut. Yah… meskipun ada saja satu dan lain hal yang akhirnya menariknya untuk terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan di sela-sela suapan sendoknya.

"Rasanya enak," gumam Kagami yang mengambil duduk disamping kanan Kuroko, "meski agak kurang kental untuk seleraku," lanjutnya sembari meletakkan makan malamnya. Segunung nasi kari dan semangkuk besar sup panas, porsi yang tetap tidak masuk akal bagi Kuroko.

Aomine bergabung tak lama kemudian, membawa piring dan mangkuk yang isinya sama tidak masuk akalnya seperti Kagami. Kuroko bisa merasakan dirinya merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihat kedua tamu di rumahnya makan dengan sangat lahap dan brutal—setidaknya mulut mereka tidak belepotan.

Tamu yang selama dua minggu ini seringkali tiba-tiba datang, tiba-tiba pergi, ataupun kadang-kadang tertidur di ruang tengahnya. Entah itu masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai tamu atau tidak.

Awalnya Kuroko tidak berkomentar apa-apa dengan kehadiran mereka berdua. Namun karena kelakukan dua vampir kurang kerjaan yang seringkali kelewat batas, bercumbu liar di kamar mandi rumahnya sebagai contoh, dengan senang hati ia memakai tenaga berlebihan kedua vampir itu untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari.

Hasilnya, ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga krematorium dan tetap memiliki waktu senggang yang semakin banyak untuk membaca buku. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Aomine dengan mulut penuh nasi, "aku bahkan belum selesai separuh!"

Kuroko melempar pandangan ke arah Aomine dan lanjut mengelap bibirnya. "Aku sudah merasa kenyang," tandasnya. "Porsi makan manusia dengan vampir agak sedikit berbeda, mungkin," tambahnya.

"Kamu memang makan terlalu sedikit, Kuroko!" lanjut Kagami tanpa berhenti melahap makanannya. Sungguh, kalau ada kontes makan banyak dan cepat, Kuroko berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mendaftarkan Kagami—berikut Aomine kalau memang dibutuhkan.

Tanpa kedua vampir itu tahu, Kuroko mendengus tipis. Geli.

Kapan ya terakhir kali ada yang mengomelinya tentang makan? Ah, tidak lama ini sebenarnya. Namun tinggal sendirian selama empat bulan, setelah masa dua puluh tahun hidupnya selalu tinggal satu atap bersama banyak orang, membuatnya merasa rindu juga dengan suasana ramai dan saling peduli satu sama lain.

Selesai mencuci perkakas makannya, Kuroko mengecek dua panci yang berisi makanan tadi. Masih ada sisa, batinnya. Mungkin bisa ia panaskan dahulu dan simpan untuk besok pagi, kalau Aomine dan Kagami tidak tertarik untuk pir—

_BRAKKKKK!_

Sebut itu dentuman, ledakan, debuman, atau segala bunyi riuh yang terlintas di otak manusia ketika suara memekakkan telinga itu menyerang gendang telinganya. Membuatnya pekak, menimbulkan denging!

Kuroko melupakan apapun yang ada di tangannya dan dengan segera berlari menuju lokasi sumber suara itu—yang tak lain adalah ruang makannya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Meja makannya terbalik, piring, gelas, dan mangkuk pecah berserakan di lantai kayunya, kursi-kursi terpelanting hingga kaki-kakinya yang mengarah ke langit-langit, bahkan, salah satu rak bukunya roboh.

Tidak cukup itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana empat sosok pria sedang bergumul dengan brutal di ruang tengahnya. Menendang sofanya ke sisi dinding yang lain, menyendok bara api dan melemparkannya ke lawan, bahkan memiting kaki satu lawannya dan saling memaki dan bertanya tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menarik nafas panjang dan segera bertepuk tangan dua kali, cukup keras untuk getaran bunyi itu sampai di telinga empat biang onar di kediamannya dan membuat mereka teralihkan perhatiannya.

Yang mereka tidak sadar, Nigou yang sejak tadi diam di pojok ruangan berubah bentuk. Menjadi serigala besar yang ujung telinganya cukup untuk mencapai kuda-kuda atap. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari pemiliknya, sekaligus dalam diam sesaat dari empat orang itu, Nigou segera meraup dua pasang manusia itu dengan kedua kaki depannya, menahan mereka agar tetap di lantai tidak bergerak dengan beban tubuhnya.

"KUROKO!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Nigou! Kau tetap besar, eh!"

"Tetsuya kau keparat! Singkirkan makhluk gila ini dari atasku sekarang juga!"

"Kau yang keparat! Enyahkan belati perak sialan itu!"

"Diam kau vampir tidak tahu diri yang makan di rumah orang!"

"Kita juga mau makan sebenarnya…. Kuroko!"

"Baiklah, siapa yang membuat meja makanku terbalik?"

"DIA!" jawab mereka serempak, saling melotot dan mendesis ke satu sama lain. Oh, ada satu yang nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya ada yang berdenyut ringan di pelipisnya.

"Haizaki -_kun_, tolong singkirkan belatimu juga perhatikan bahasamu. Ogiwara-_kun_, tolong jangan langsung serta merta mengajak Nigou bermain, dan kau bertanggung jawab juga atas kerusakan ini. Nigou, kau boleh menggigit mereka semua kalau lain kali mereka merusak rumah ini." Kalimat terakhir, bahkan mereka cukup sadar kalau membuat pemuda bertubuh mungil ini marah.

"Kalian paham maksudku?" kini Kuroko mengalihkan pertanyaannya kepada empat orang yang masih terperangkap dalam bantalan kuku empuk Nigou.

"Yaa…," koor mereka malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Segera memisahkan diri dan tidak adu hantam begitu Nigou melepaskan kalian. Mengerti?"

Tidak ada yang terdengar, hanya anggukan enggan.

"Aku tidak mendengar jawaban kalian."

"Yaaa…," lagi, koor malas yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Baguslah." Kuroko mengangguk kecil ke arah Nigou, yang ditanggapi dengan geraman ramah kemudian diiringi dengan menyusutnya tubuh itu menjadi sosok seekor _pomsky_ kembali. Kalau yang tadi hampir memenuhi ruang tengah, yang ini mungkin akan muat dimasukkan ke dalam kardus. Sangat kontras.

Kuroko menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu yang menuju dapur, dan matanya kembali menatap sekelilingnya yang berantakan.

"Kuroko!" satu pelukan erat tiba-tiba melingkar di pundak pemuda itu, disusul dengan keempukan hangat yang bersinggungan erat dengan pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu!" seru suara itu lagi.

Mau tak mau Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pemuda yang masih erat memeluknya dan mengeluskan pipi mereka satu sama lain. Masih tetap sama sepertinya, mulai dari perilaku sampai aroma tubuhnya masih tetap; bau matahari.

"Selamat malam, Ogiwara-_kun_," ujar Kuroko. Tangannya refleks mengusap rambut pemuda yang malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dan Haizaki -_kun_, kau bisa menyimpan kembali belatimu."

Mata abu-abu tua Haizaki masih menyipit, menatap dua sosok asing di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh permusuhan. Dua belati perak sudah dalam posisi menyerang di kedua tangannya, bahkan kaki dan tiap postur tubuhnya seolah siap untuk menerjang kapan saja.

"Siapa kalian?" desisnya, tanpa rasa pertemanan sedikitpun.

"Kau yang siapa, manusia! Masuk dan tiba-tiba saja menyerang kami! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah?!" Ada segores luka yang meneteskan darah merah kental di pipi Aomine. Haizaki sempat mengenainya tadi.

"Dan kalian? Vampir setan yang seenaknya masuk ke rumah o—"

"Mereka tamuku, Haizaki-_kun_," potong Kuroko, yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Haizaki dan menurunkan kedua belati itu. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya sama sekali tidak mengurangi efek konyol karena tingkah Ogiwara yang masih tidak melepaskan pelukannya di pundak Kuroko.

Jeda sejenak sebelum satu cubitan besar mendarat di pipi Kuroko. "Tinggal sendiri dan membakar mayat membuat otakmu mengerdil ya, Kecambah?"

"Aku bukan kecambah, Haizaki _-kun_, dan Ogiwara-_kun, _kau berat," kini ia sedikit mengeluh.

"Tapi kau hangat, Kuroko! Dan pipimu enak!" lagi, Ogiwara menempelkan pipinya sendiri ke pipi Kuroko, yang hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas lelah.

Telah terbiasa dengan ulah kedua orang pendatang baru itu, dengan sedikit susah payah Kuroko membalik tubuhnya, menghadap Aomine dan Kagami.

"Kenalkan mereka berdua. Ogiwara Shigehiro-_kun_ dan Haizaki Shougo-_kun_." Kuroko bicara kepada Aomine dan Kagami yang tampak masih belum siap menerima informasi apapun.

"Mereka berdua adalah _hunter. _Pemburu vampir darah murni untuk lebih spesifiknya."

Aomine mengernyit dan Kagami terpongah.

_Oh, maksudnya kami akan dibunuh, begitu?_

* * *

11 November 2013, 18.23 WIB

Happy Pocky Day! :)

Emang gak ada hubungannya antara Pocky Day sama isi ceritanya, tapi namanya juga pengen ngucapin, ya sudah lah, ya~

Selamat malam! Alta kembali dengan chapter 2 dari Blood Lust! Agak hang di bagian akhir namun semoga reader sekalian berkenan dengan tiap kata yang saya rangkai di chapter ini. Ah, Maaf saya molor nge-update-nya. Padahal sebagaimana yang ditulis di author note Rose Kiss (ffic Kuroko x fem!Akashi, rate M) niatnya mau update sebelum hari H hellofest... ^^;

Terima kasih kepada Nyaonichi (twitter) yang tetap setia jadi beta reader dan teman fangirling juga semuanya. Makasih!  
Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menekan tombol favorit serta follow. Juga untuk :  
**Azure'czar** Senang kalau Zura-san suka dengan ceritanya. Ah, mengenai komen anda di fanfic Black, sungguh pengen kujawab tapi sayang gak punya kontakmu... ^^;;  
**sukikawai-chan **Dear, Suki-san... Sebenarnya saya silent reader fanfic-fanfic Kurobas anda... #plek Senang kalau Suki-san suka dengan pembawaan di cerita saya. Semoga Suki-san menikmatinya sebagaimana saya selalu menikmati fanfic buatan Suki-san. ^^**  
Yuka** Terima kasih! ^^ Wah, Kagami seme~? Hummm~ Gimana yaa~ ;)  
**Popo **Iya, Kuroko akan makin kerempeng... Pasti itu... :)) AkaKuro dalam cerita ini? .si.a :p  
**BakaFujo **waaahh... sorry kalo awal-awalnya gak jelass... ;;; tapi pengen ngegambarin Aomine dan Kagami lagi anuh aja...;;A;; #plak hm? Threesome siapa dengan siapa, ya? /gandeng Ogiwara dan Haizaki/  
**FairyLucyka** Yup! Chapter 2 untukmu juga, FairyLucyka-san! :D  
_  
_

Yosh! Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya! Saran, kritik, flame, ataupun doa kalian akan sangat saya nantikan! Terima kasih! ^^

Altaira Verantca

-alta-


End file.
